The invention relates to a changer spindle for a record changer which is provided with a changing mechanism and which is suitable for changing and completely independently supporting a number of phonograph records with a central opening of substantially 7 mm, which are stacked on the changer pin, above the turntable of the record changer, such a changer spindle or pin typically comprises a cylindrical sleeve for accommodating the mechanism of the changer pin; an endcap at one end of the sleeve; at least three spring-loaded record supports which can be pivoted out of the sleeve through slots in the sleeve; at least three record lifters which can be pivoted out of the sleeve through slots in the sleeve and which are axially movable to a limited extent; a number of record hold-down devices which are movable out of the sleeve through slots in the sleeve, for holding down the lowermost record of the stack of records on the changer pin during a phase in the changing cycle in which the upper records are lifted off the lowermost record; a first control slide for the actuation of the record lifters and the record hold-down devices, which slide is axially movable in the sleeve by the changing mechanism of the record changer and which is provided with cam profiles; a pressure spring for axially loading the first control slide in a direction away from the end cap; a second control slide which is axially movable in the sleeve by the changing mechanism of the record changer and which cooperates with the record supports; an axially movable connecting member to which the record lifters are connected with one end; a pressure spring for axially loading the sleeve in a direction away from the end cap; and a connecting member for rigidly connecting the record hold-down devices to the sleeve at one of their ends.
For the correct operation of a known changer pin of the type described above a comparatively large number of components are required. Moreover, the changing mechanism of the record changer should provide two types of movement, one movement serving for driving the record supports and the other movement for driving the record lifters and the record hold-down devices. The record lifters as well as the record hold-down devices consists of resilient metal strips the strips are secured by one of their ends in a movable fixing member which is movable inside the sleeve and in recesses in the end cap respectively. To actuate the mechanism of the changer pin the changing mechanism of the record changer must produce a comparatively great force (German Patent Specification No. 1,930,893).